ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E19 Absolute Power: Part 1
Plot Alan is fleeing from Kevin in a cornfield. Kevin appears and tries to freeze him. Alana activates his Pyronite form and pleads with Kevin. Kevin wraps him in vines, but he breaks out and flies. Kevin says that Alan has something he needs, despite Alan's insistence that he doesn't have anything. Kevin defeats Alan with a water blast and advances towards Alan. Alan attacks Kevin, but Kevin grabs him and absorbs his power. Kevin is about to kill Alan, but NRG stops him and attacks him. Kevin and NRG fight. Kevin begins to absorb NRG, but NRG frees himself and the fight continues. Kevin attacks Alan, but NRG shields him. Kevin blasts NRG away and flies off. NRG turns into Ben and Alan says that Kevin absorbed the other Helpers completely, along with Dr. Vicktor, Ben's old enemy. At Gwen's house, Gwen refuses to help Ben stop Kevin. Ben fails to convince her that Kevin is beyond help, and it's him or the world. Gwen tries to stop Ben from leaving, but Ben keeps going. Gwen traps him in a mana bubble, but Ben goes Chromastone and absorbs it. Gwen tries to fight Chromastone, but he redirects her blasts. She casts a spell that melts him, so he turns into Terraspin. Terraspin blows Gwen against her house, but Gwen casts a spell that slows down his blades. Terraspin turns into NRG and melts the walkway. Gwen creates a mana bubble, but doesn't see NRG. He has turned into Nanomech and dodged the lava. Gwen catches Nanomech in her spellbook, but he turns into Way Big and blasts her with a cosmic ray. She shields, but is defeated. Way Big turns into Ben and tells Gwen that she lost because she cares about not hurting him. Then he walks away. At a warehouse, Lodestar is terrorizing Forever Knights. He asks them where to find Kevin, but they don't know, so he relentlessly attacks. Gwen goes to see Max in his regeneration tube and tries to convince him to stop Ben, but Max agrees with Ben and says that Gwen can't let her feelings get in the way of her doing her job. He advises her to stay out of the way. Gwen then goes to Darkstar, who is absorbing stray dogs in an alley. She asks him for help and casts a spell on him that reverts him to normal. Max calls Ben and asks if he's fully considered his actions. Ben says that he knows what he's doing. Humungousaur and Vulkanus are fighting. Humungousaur asks Vulkanus where Kevin is, but Vulkanus doesn't know. He jumps out of his suit and runs, but Humungousaur grabs him and shakes him, ordering him to talk. Gwen arrives and stops him from hurting Vulkanus. Michael Morningstar arrives and Humungousaur attacks him. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Ben is horrified that Gwen involved Morningstar. Morningstar explains his plan to Ben: to fix the Dominus Librium and use it to absorb Kevin's excess energy. Ben reluctantly agrees to try the plan. Kevin is hiding out in the arcade where he first met Ben. Gwen arrives and tries to talk to him. She tries to convince him to go along with the plan. Kevin tries to resist attacking her and absorbing her energy. He gives in and attacks, grabbing her with vines so that she can't escape. Gwen summons rock monsters to attack Kevin. Kevin absorbs them as one frees Gwen from the vines. He then begins to absorb Gwen. Impact *Ben transforms into Nanomech for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Darkstar, Alan, and the Dominus Librium are introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Alan Albright *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Michael Morningstar *Rock Monsters Villains *Kevin Levin *Forever Knights *Vulkanus Aliens *NRG x2 *Chromastone *Terraspin *Nanomech *Way Big *Lodestar *Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc